St. Louis 2002
St. Louis 2002 was the fourth stop on the 2002 Monster Jam Season and was at the Edward Jones Dome in St. Louis. This show would be the first of two events this season to not feature Tom Meents and Team Meents, and would mark the debut for three new SUV designs: The new Dodge Durango Eradicator and the new Ford Expedition bodies for Scarlet Bandit and Bounty Hunter. Field of Trucks Eradicator- Andy Slifko Destroyer- Dan Evans Scarlet Bandit- Dawn Creten Bulldozer- Guy Wood Bounty Hunter- Jimmy Creten Firemouth- Scott Stephens Power Forward- Chad Fortune Grave Digger 20th Anniversary- Dennis Anderson Round 1 Racing Destroyer vs. 20th Anniversary Grave Digger Controversial opening race, as Dennis did not leave the starting line making it a bye for Destroyer but it was then decided to re-run the race much to the anger of Dan Evans. This would hurt Destroyer and Grave Digger would be decided as the winner due to Destroyer breaking a sway bar. Winner- Destroyer (Broke and could not return) Firemouth vs. Scarlet Bandit Both trucks left the line even, but Stephens handled the turns much better getting a solid win over Dawn Creten. Winner- Firemouth Power Forward vs. Bulldozer A close race but Guy Wood could not keep the bull flat on the ground and would give an upset win to Power Forward. Winner- Power Forward Eradicator vs. Bounty Hunter This one simply came down to power, and Bounty Hunter had much more than Eradicator. Winner- Bounty Hunter Semi Finals Racing 20th Anniversary Grave Digger vs. Power Forward Dennis in his first real race of the evening had everything resolved and was able to sail by Power Forward. Winner- 20th Anniversary Grave Digger Firemouth vs. Bounty Hunter After an even start Bounty Hunter limped off the track due to electrical issues giving an easy win to Firemouth. Winner- Firemouth Finals Racing Firemouth vs. 20th Anniversary Grave Digger This one was a dead heat until the final turn when a bobble with Firemouth costed Stephens the win. Winner- 20th Anniversary Grave Digger Freestyle Eradicator A massive sky wheelie began Eradicator's run followed by a small save. Some more huge sky wheelies and a dented tailgate would fill Eradicator's freestyle. Score- 6+7+6= 19 Scarlet Bandit Much like Eradicator Dawn went for the sky wheelies to start but not at quite the angle. She then was the first to attack the bus stack up and over and the dirt jump just barely casing on the landing plateau but her run ended just a bit early. Score- 7+7+7= 21 Power Forward Bit of a slower going run, Chad got some big sky wheelies and a bus hit but nothing that wasn't done by the previous two trucks. Score- 6+6+5= 17 Firemouth Stephens opened up with a pogo jump, then after a bad bounce on his second hit he blew out a rear tire ending his run short. Score- 5+5+3 Bulldozer The "Homestate Hero" opened up his run like many others going for a big sky wheelie then hit the dirt mound in the middle getting the first slap wheelie and then followed that up with a second. A couple big hits over the bus and dirt jump would conclude an impressive run from Bulldozer. Score- 7+8+8= 23 Destroyer Looking for redemption from racing Evans came out strong with a slap wheelie like Bulldozer and then attacked the bus and for the first time on TNN in 2002 did his signature reverse move over the bus but ended up blowing a tire, and crossed over the cars to end an action packed run. Score- 8+8+9= 25 Bounty Hunter Creten running with only front wheel drive was slow to start but gained some points with two big hits over the bus and a few massive launches over the cars to cap the run. Score- 10+9+9= 28 20th Anniversary Grave Digger Anderson went big launching the truck over the cars and then over the bus a couple times followed by a save and a massive leap over the dirt hill finished with sliding the truck around the track to end the clock. Digger kept going after the clock expired by leaping the truck and blowing out a tire. Score- 10+10+10= 30 Damage Report Destroyer- Sway bar (fixed) Firemouth- Blown tire Bounty Hunter- Rear wheel drive Bulldozer- Body panels (tailgate and back section) 20th Anniversary Grave Digger- Body panels (door) and blown tireCategory:Events Category:2002 events